bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Aramorena/Photogallery
Taka tam galeria, żeby zdjęcia się nie kurzyły, lel. Moje Prace Warfire by Aramorena.png|Pierwszy obrazek z War, na bazie Warfire ID 2 by Aramorena.png Warfire sad by Aramorena.png Warfire Surfing by Aramorena.png Warfire na galowo by Aramorena.png 3D Warfire by Aramorena.png|Z kreatora Warfire miss perfect by Aramorena.png|Agh, geniusz ze mnie ;-; Warfire ;-; by Aramorena.png|A to zupełnie jak w Sopocie z gry Warfire loffcia by Aramorena.png|lel. Warfire cię zaatakuje i zje by Ara.png Freshy South and Warfire acha by Ara.png|Acha...? Warfire przed wyjazdem_nad_morze_by_Aramorena.png|Żeby nie było - spakowała się w końcu xP Warfire and her classmates by Ara.png|Warfire, Big Heart, Coctail Dream, Crown Glamour, Criminal Gift, Crazy Cherry & Fredicorn, czyli happy classmates :P Molested Warfire by Ara.png|Trzeba było nie tworzyć tych OC xP Warfire and drawing by Ara.png|Walczyć umie, z rysowaniem gorzej... Warfire z Discordem tak, bardzo by Ara.png|Takie tam, z Discordem... Discord draws Warfire by Ara.png Warfire w kąpieli by Ara.gif|Moja pierwsza animacja bez bazy... Warfire albinoska by Ara.png|Do historii War and An EG by Ara.png Warfire human warrior by Ara.png|Z gry Warfire & Limestone Pie by Ara.png|Z jedną z moich ulubionych postaci z MLP, Limestone Pie xP Warfire, Pencil Paw and Antilia by Ara.png|Jestę bezgłowym konię! xP Night Phonefire by Ara.png|Bywa i tak xP Warfire can ski by Ara.png|Narty 4 ever xP Warfire Zapp.png|Jestę Zapp xP Warfire cool by Ara.png|Takie tam z nudów xP Warfire human hover by Ara.png|War jako ludź lewituje sobie xP Warfire dama trefl by Ara.png Warfire new ID by Ara.png|Obrazek, który miał być nowym ID, ale okazał się zbyt długi ;-; Unicorned_Warfire_tryes_on_make_up_by_Ara.png|W makijażu ci nie do twarzy ;-; Warfire hero by Ara.png|Jestem superbohaterką i mam moce mniej-więcej jak Lloyd z Ninjago, jej! Warfire portrait by Ara.png|Taki portrecik z creatora... Warfire and mirror by Ara.png|Lustro prawdy XP Z pomocą innych Celestia and guard Warfire by Victoara.png|Jestę strzanikię! szkoda tylko, że Celestii xP! Obrazek wykonany z Vicky Lu Starsze wersje Spinning by Ara.png|1 generacja Warfire - Spinning Lucky Storm by Ara.png|3 generacja Warfire, Lucky Storm Cudze prace Warfire by Czikorita08.png|War by Cziki Śpiąca Warfire by Masza.png|War by Masza Warfire by Amity.Gala.jpg|War od Amity Warfire by Brony and Pony.png|War od Aśki Headshot Warfire by Brony and Pony.png|I jeszcze headshocik od Aśki Warfire lata by Czikorita.png|Kolejne dzieło Cziki, które głupia Ara zapomniała tu dodać :/ Warfire 2 by Masza.png|A to dzieło He-Leny, w takiej samej sytuacji, jak to od Cziki Warfire by Nulevoy.png|Zachwyca mnie ta praca, kocham ją! Zamówienie od Nulevoy Warfire By Madziubas.png|A to od Madziubas Warfire by Victoria Luna.png|Prezent od Victorii Luny, kolejna potyczka Warfire z motylkiem Warfire by Masza.png|Masza po raz kolejny zachwyca nas swymi pracami :3 Warfire by Sarnna & Aramorena.png|Szkic by Sara, digital by ja Warfire by Aramorena.png Pencil i Warfire by Czikorita08.png|Do relacji z Pencil Paw od Cziki Chibi Warfire by Czikorita.png|Kolejne dzieło Cziki, jest taka słit, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!<3 WafireBYmeredamn.png|Agh, moje marzenie wreszcie spełnione <3, War w wykonaniu Mere Cute Warfire by AgnessAngel.png|Obrazek zamówiony na czacie od Agness, czyli taki mały cud <3 Warfire_by_Rani.jpg|Piękna Warfire z kokardką na ogonie od Rani, czyli kolejny mały cud :* Master Warfire by Victoria Luna.png|Zawsze chciałam być jedi, so ktoś pomógł zostać jedi mojej ponysonie xP Warfire by Magi45.png|War z uroczymi kopytkami od magicznej Magi Warfire TD by Lyra1231.png|War w Totalnej porażce od Lyry :* Warfire by SVS.png|Jak w jednym obrazku pokazać całą Warfire? Właśnie tak, jak zrobiła to SVS <3 Warfire - Thor by Lyra1231.png|Jestę Thorę, tak jak zawsze chciałam <3 - zamówionko, znowu od Lyry Ara_by_Sara_ale_rym.png|Cudowny obrazek od Sarnny z zabawną, rymowaną nazwą xP Pony_Carousel~_Warfire_by_Victoria_Luna.png|Piękna i smutna... W stylu Pony Carousel od Vicky <3 Inne kucyki Free Will by Aramorena.png|Do relacji, Free Will Freshy South by Ara.png|Kolejna kandydatka do relacji, just Freshy South